Talk:Nick Roger
IF YOU WANT TO DISCUSS ABOUT THE PROBLEMS THAT FANON MAY HAS WRITE BELOW No one, and I mean NO ONE, survived 04 other than the Chief, Johnson, and Cortana. Everyone else DIED. In addition, writing is incoherent at points, and tends to jump around alot. Can't really fix this, but fix 04 problem. Spartan 501 07:20, 16 August 2008 (UTC) It's an alright piece of work however it jumps all over the place. Spartan-501 have you read First Strike? Do the names Locklear, Polaski and Haverson ring a bell. They all survived the battle of Installation 04 and what about two characters that continually pop up in the Halo games: Stacker and Chipps Dubbo they were on 04 and their in the rest of the games. No one knows how they survived but the main point is that not just the Chief, Cortana and Johnson survived. Peace Out. 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 12:07, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Yes. Uh, Locklear, Haverson, and Polaski all died. Haverson piloted the Ascendant into a covenant fleet, Locklear commited effective suicide, and Polaski got blown up by a stray plasma blast. And even so, it doesn't matter, because they were all named as the only ones on the dropship, so even if they survived, there was no way Nick Roger could have been with them. Futhermore, there is no direct canonical evidence that Chips Dubbo or Stacker are the same ones seen on 04. Oh, and also, I find the quote at the top a tad bit offensive, as do probably the other people on this sight that are religous. Fine if he's an atheist, I don't care, but him calling me weak because I believe in god really pisses me off. Spartan 501 05:49, 17 August 2008 (UTC) He is a fictional character and he just express his religious opinion.If you resist just tell me to change this quote and it will be done.As for Installation 04 how do you know that only chief survived?Johnson and stacker survived too.And you cannot say that the halo:CE stacker is different than the Halo3 one.It doesn't make sense.In other words,it doesn't break canon.spartan-53 aka Darth Odysseas 06:28, 17 August 2008 (UTC) I admit, absence of evidence is not evidence of absence, but at least explain how he got off 04. And please, change the quote. So what if he's fictioinal? it's offensive. I don't include religion in articles, because it can be offensive, so please change the quote. I don't ask anything more than that on the religion thing. (Also, you said "How do you know only Chief survived? Stacker and Johnson survived to". I specifically said Chief and Johnson in my wording, please read posts thourohgly before replying) Spartan 501 09:43, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Ok,I will change the quote,I will replace it with one non-religiousspartan-53 aka Darth Odysseas 05:39, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Okay I finally tagged this NCF and Grammar tag. It mostly struck me because you listed this article along with Phade Technology Industry and some battle article I don't really know, as some of the best on the stie, deserving to go into that silly idea. Arrogance is one thing, but arrogance where you have nothing to be arrogant about is another. This article is far from the best on the site. As 501 noted, Grammar problems compounded with a none sensical plot line and canon contradictions riddle this article. For the NCF problems, its mostly the Battle of Installation 04. During the battle to save Keyes, the only two times a Pelican was used was when they dropped in the Marines at the start and then dropped the marines before they entered the ship. Once inside the ships, no Pelicans came in. Infact, Nick Roger would be dead, as the marines that travelled onto the T&R held the bridge and were later killed by Sangheili Assassins. Furthermore to the points, to escape, they got out on a captured Spirit. And as 501 said many, many many many many MANY times, the only people who escaped are mentioned in First Strike. Also, on the note of Chips Dubbo and Pete Stacker, notice their names are never mentioned in game? How they are never referred to as the same person? They just reuse the voice actors for it. Its cheap and helps set a nice theme for the Marines. Now, onto the brief point about the battle for the Ark, the only UNSC ship confirmed in canon to be there was the Forward Unto Dawn. If he was going to be on a ship, he'd be on that. *First of all,I will correct any grammar mistake.Then,I will do some proper changes to fit canon. You cannot say that the Pete stacker and Chips Dubbo of Halo:CE is different than the Halo3 one. It is not confirmed that they are not the same person.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 06:55, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Still, Ajax touched on a good point. All the marines were killed by the cloaked sword wielding badass elite guys. However Ajax, absence of evidence is not evidence of absence, so the Chipps Dubbo/Stacker thing could go either way (however, I lean towards them not being the same person)Spartan 501 07:13, 25 August 2008 (UTC) * To Ajax: You said that it mostly stuck you down that I listed it along with PTI and Battle of Toronto. I did that because all of them are on the Editors's pick list. By the way, I correced any grammar error. Is there any way for this article to be fanon without critically changing its plot?Odysseas-spartan-53 13:08, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Right, Jaws notice a few problems... well, one to be specific. It states that he was born in the year 2553, ONE YEAR after the war finished. So Unless he has a Time Machine, it's kinda false. Ya might wanna change that. Love is Noise Love is these blues 08:44, 28 September 2008 (UTC) *Oh, I put it on birth...nevermind, when you see that, its corrected. Odysseas-Spartan | 17:36, 28 September 2008 (UTC) IF YOU WANT TO TELL ME YOUR GENERAL OPINION ABOUT IT WRITE BELOW This is good, and i love the picture, it's amazing. However there are some gramatical errors in the writing and so if you want me to sort them out then i can. Really good work. Regards, I think this is really good Canon Friendliness Alright, so, where to begin? Well, I think the first issue comes bright and early. If you'll rewatch the scene where John's Bumblebee lifepod exits the UNSC Pillar of Autumn, you'll note that the scene provides an excellent view of the ship, and the launch pod area. We know that no other pods adjacent to the one John was in launched after him. I'd suggest removing the bit where Nick sees John toss a scared soldier into a pod. Next, we have your rendition of one of the rescue ops for the crashed pods. I believe you intended for this to represent the area where there are several marines holed down inside an underground section of a base. So, first problem: why do Covenant prisoners have guns? I mean, really, why would the Covenant let Nick and the others keep their weapons, if they were prisoners? But, it gets worse. Then you have this whole thing where the doors get locked and two score Marines, half toting assault rifles, half toting sniper rifles and rocket launchers (seriously?), come to the rescue. I don't recall that happening...ever. But it gets worse. Then you have this strange Pelican scene during the Keyes rescue operation. There was no Pelican support. All the marines that came with John died. But not Nick, because, while we know John went alone to find Keyes after the control room, apparently Nick and several other Marines from a Pelican that wasn't there help him. The only Marines that survived were the ones that had already been captured. And they escaped on a Spirit, not a Pelican. So, my suggestion for these two parts? Instead of having Nick captured, then released, then put into a situation where he is supposed to die, have him captured, and among those on the Truth and Reconcilliation when John rescues Keyes. That makes infinitely more sense. Then, have them escape the normal way, in a Spirit. And then...he escapes? I really don't care if there are some recurring NPC names in the other games. As far as canon is concerned, unless you present a very convincing explanation, John, Johnson, Cortana, Polaski, Haverson, Locklear, and Linda were the only people to escape Installation 04, and John, Johnson, Cortana, and Linda the only of them to make it to Earth. Next, we have this notion that Earth was being constantly glassed. In reality, Africa was the only continent we know to be glassed, and that was by friendlies to contain the Flood. Next, you mention a Covenant barrier formed. That wasn't a barrier, it was a Forerunner structure that had always been there. Those are the main canon issues, but I'd also like to point out that the article reads as if it were copy pasted trough an Internet translator from a foreign language. If you'd like, if you've corrected the canon, I am willing to go through and fix the grammar so that it flows better. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 07:47, 27 February 2009 (UTC)